Will You Marry Me?
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: Sebuah kejutan dari Syaoran menanti Sakura di malam itu.  My First Fic. Read and Review. Okey


.

.

.

**Will you Marry Me ?**

.

.

.

* * *

Pairing: L. Shaoran dan Sakura. K

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: CLAMP

Warning: Fict pertama saia di fandom ini, typo(s), OOC maybe, gaje dkk.

**Don't like. DON'T READ!**

* * *

.

.

.

"Cantiknya~~" Ungkap seorang Gadis berambut hitam, tidak melepaskan camera miliknya dari sosok cantik di depannya.

Gadis yang menjadi obyek camera temannya itu kini sedang bercermin. Cermin yang memantulkan dirinya. Seorang Gadis manis berambut cokelat memakai Dress berwarna biru dengan sedikit motif putih yang turut memperanggun penampilannya .

"Dia pasti akan terpesona," kata Gadis berambut hitam yang bernama Tomoyo itu.

"To-Tomoyo…" Ucap Gadis berambut cokelat. Rona pink kini menghiasi wajahnya.

Sementara itu, seorang Pemuda tampan berusia 22 tahun turun dari mobilnya. Dia menghembuskan napas seraya menatap sebuah rumah sederhana di depannya. Lalu, dia berjalan memasuki Taman rumah tersebut, setelah membuka pagar rumah itu terlebih dahulu pastinya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Pemuda yang merupakan Mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo itu menekan bel.

'Klek'ikit terpe

Tidak lama, pintu terbuka, dan menampilkan seseorang yang Dia kenal. Tomoyo.

"Ah, kamu sudah datang, tunggu sebentar ya," katanya lalu kembali menutup pintu. Tanpa menyuruh Pemuda yang bernama Shaoran ini untuk masuk.

Tidak sopan.

Baru saja Pemuda ini akan duduk di kursi yang ada di teras, pintu Rumah kembali terbuka. Dan Pemuda berambut cokelat ini kembali menoleh ke arah pintu. Kali ini, sedikit terperangah. Mata Pemuda tampan ini menatap kagum pada sosok yang kini berdiri di depannya.

Kekasih yang merupakan teman kecilnya. Sakura Kinomoto.

Gadis di depannya memang selalu terlihat cantik. Tapi, entah kenapa malam ini terlihat sedikit berbeda.

Shaoran berdehem pelan.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajaknya sembari berjalan mendahului kekasihnya menuju mobil.

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu, ada Tomoyo di sana.

"Ganbatte!" bisik Tomoyo pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak ada yang aneh di sebuah Restoran. Selalu ramai. Apalagi di malam akhir minggu seperti saat ini. Hal itu berlaku juga untuk Restoran Sea Food yang di datangi pasangan muda ini. Restoranyang letaknya tidak jauh dari laut.

Shaoran dan Sakura memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Sehingga mereka bisa melihat pantulan bulan dan juga bintang dari laut. Sangat cantik.

"Sakura," ucap Shaoran mengalihkan pandangan Gadis di depannya dari jendela ke wajahnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau terlihat berbeda malam ini," puji Shaoran. Kontan saja Pemuda itu mendapati rona pink di pipi kekasihnya itu.

'Manis' pikir Shaoran.

Ini bukan kencan pertamanya, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia pergi bersama Shaoran, dan ini juga bukan pujian pertamanya yang dia dengar dari Shaoran. Pemuda yang sudah jadi kekasihnya dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi, tetap saja, Gadis berusia 20 tahun ini selalu merasa gugup jika bersama Shaoran.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ke toilet dulu," kata Shaoran seraya berdiri dari kursinya. Lalu pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sakura.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari kursi Sakura. Seorang Gadis tidak melepaskan cameranya dari pasangan yang berada di dekat jendela.

"Tomoyo, ini tidak sopan," ucap Pemuda berkacamata yang duduk di hadapan Gadis yang masih memegang camera.

"Sssttt! Tidak apa, Eriol-kun. Kita lihat saja dulu," ujar Tomoyo pelan sambil terus merekam objek 'buruannya'.

"Hn, terserah kamu saja," kata Eriol dengan nada malas sambil meminum jus yang dipesannya.

"Ah! Dia sudah kembali lagi," kata Tomoyo tiba-tiba. Membuat Pemuda berkacamata itu menoleh kearah kursi di mana kedua temannya berada.

.

.

.

* * *

Shaoran kembali duduk di depan Sakura. Urusannya di toilet sepertinya sudah selesai.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang Pelayan menghampiri mereka. Pelayan itu memberikan buku menu makanan pada Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Silahkah," katanya. Lalu Pelayan itu beralih pada Shaoran dan melakukan hal yang sama. "Silahkan," katanya sopan.

Sakura membuka buku menu itu, dahi Sakura mengernyit ketika dia melihat isinya.

Bukan dia tidak mengerti, tapi, di buku menu itu tidak ada list menu makanan.

Hanya ada satu kalimat tertera jelas di sana.

**"Will you marry me?"**

Sakura membaca tulisan yang ada di buku menu itu. Pelayan yang masih berdiri di sisi meja mereka tersenyum, sementara Shaoran menaruh buku menunya dan menatap Gadis yang dia sayangi itu dengan lekat.

"Yes, I do," kata Shaoran sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" Sakura lalu menaruh buku menunya dan balik menatap Pemuda di depannya. Mendadak, Gadis berusia 20 tahun itu merasakan panas di wajahnya.

"Kenapa bingung? Bukannya barusan Sakura melamarku?" Ucap Shaoran masih tersenyum.

Mengerti dengan maksud kekasihnya, wajah Sakura tambah merah.

"I-ini?"

"Ya," jawab Shaoran yang seolah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura.

"Will you marry me, Sakura?" Tanya Shaoran lembut namun serius.

Detak jantung Sakura berdetak sangat cepat dan Dia tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

"Jawabanmu?" Tanya Shaoran, kini meraih kedua tangan Gadis yang merona itu. Menggenggamnya erat.

Pelayan yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di meja mereka ikut berdebar-debar menyaksikan momen itu.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

"Yes, I do."

Pada akhirnya sebuah pernyataan terlontar dari Gadis manis itu. Kontan saja Sakura mendapatkan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening dari Syaoran.

"Arigato." ucap Syaoran sembari tersenyum haru.

Mata Sakura sedikit berair. Tak dapat dipungkiri saat ini dia merasa begitu bahagia. Teman masa kecilnya, Orang yang di sayanginya, yang nantinya akan selalu bersamanya. sekarang, nanti, esok dan di masa yang akan datang.

Senyum lembut terukir jelas dari wajah keduanya.

'Ma-manisnyaa~~' Batin si Pelayan.

"Yeaayyy!" Seru Tomoyo senang dan refleks memeluk Eriol.

Pipi Eriol sedikit memerah, mungkin saja dia akan segera mengikuti jejak kedua temannya itu.

Ya, tunggu saja.

.

.

**END**

* * *

Ini fict pertama saia di fandom CCS… Sudah lama saia ingin publish fict ini.

Gomen masih jelek…

Review Please ^^


End file.
